The purpose of this Phase II SBIR is to: make public use versions of complex demonstration data sets accessible to the research community. This will be done by restructuring the data files into a less space efficient but easy to use format and by providing user-friendly automated documentation. To develop and to use extensions of empirical Bayes procedures to provide significantly enhanced analytic capabilities to individual States' Medicaid programs. As a by-product of this effort, standardized data sets and documentation as in (a), above, will be available through the State or through our center with the permission of the State.